


I Wanna Dance

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Shamelessly inspired by the Man who Killed Don Quixote trailer, imagining Rey dancing with Ren. Rey just wanted to escape a party, and Ren was looking for a new dance partner. When they meet, everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars, or anything else I reference. This was just supposed to be a short story of our favorite couple dancing, inspired by the new trailer for The Man Who Killed Don Quixote and Santana's song, Into the Night. Then I heard Whitney Houston on the radio, and it turned into this. There aren't a lot of songs referenced, but there are a few.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Rey could hear the familiar beginning notes of Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)”, and she took it as her cue to escape.

 

To escape the uber-cute, mushy couple stuff going on between Finn and Rose, to escape the bridesmaid drama regarding someone's ripped dress, and to just find some peace and quiet.

 

Rey loved music and her friends. She really did. Otherwise, she wouldn't have become a professional DJ and made her gift to her best friend on his wedding a personalized playlist of music and remixes that she knew he and Rose would love, for the reception and later. 

 

Now she just needed to find such a man for herself, someone who would stay, and who inspired desire within her. Someone who, with just one touch, would cause her to burn with want and show that he wanted to consume her. It was all highly unlikely, but a nice dream.

 

Either way, she needed to breathe and get away from the loud Tico family and general craziness. She wasn't going to find love for herself there, but looking for it also seemed pointless.

 

Thankfully, the reception after the wedding rehearsal was being held at a huge building, with twenty levels of restaurants and dance floors available, glass windows separating the dancers from the open area in the middle so that anyone could look down on a huge fountain and dance floor at the bottom.

 

Rey slipped away from the eighties-themed floor that Paige, the maid of honor, had ordered six months in advance. Gone were the images of David Bowie doing his magic dance, Kevin Bacon footloose and fancy free, and David Hasselhoff running. 

 

Only a true eighties fan like Rose could have loved it so much. Finn tolerated it for her sake.

 

Going down a floor, the bass dropped and darkness found Rey. She slipped into a corner and enjoyed the electronica for a few minutes, glad for the anonymity. 

 

Then, she explored some more. 

 

There was a pop music floor, a Disney music floor, a classic rock oldies floor, followed closely by classical music. A live band was on another floor, mixing jazz with more traditional ballroom music.

 

Rey almost stopped and stayed on that floor, itching to do some ballroom dancing, but she went one lower, curious to see if there were more dancers.

 

She was glad she did. This floor was less populated than the last one, and everyone was doing some form of ballroom dancing. She watched one song of Lindy Hop, then some mambo, followed by West Coast swing.

 

Rey wandered in and sat down near a gaggle of hopeful girls without partners. Some were whispering, while others didn't care if they were heard as they gossiped.

 

“I hear Kylo Ren is here tonight, and without a partner. Can you believe it? Maybe he'll ask me, and I'll get discovered!”

 

Rey wasn't familiar with the professional dancing scene, as she had only learned how to ballroom dance to placate Finn in college when they had been roommates. She learned to like it after that, so she didn't mind being forced to participate in a group dance with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, performing a skit to “Footloose”. 

 

Since the theme of the wedding reception was  _ Dirty Dancing _ , the bridal party’s skit would incorporate similar moves from the movie, thanks to the combined efforts of Rey and Paige. 

 

Naturally, Finn and Rose’s first dance was to “(I've Had) The Time of My Life”.

 

It was going to be the most adorable thing ever, and Rey was sure that she was going to cry, despite her tendency not to cry at weddings, or in general. 

 

“Oh! There he is!”

 

Rey looked up upon hearing the shrill squeals of excitement from four women. Turning in the direction they were looking, she saw a black-haired, tall man wearing a half cape and all black, tight-fitting clothes. 

 

He had a wicked grin on his face for a moment as he entered the room, his arms out and cape fluttering. 

 

_ Somebody _ liked to make an entrance. 

 

All the same, his grin and clothing did things to her. That slight edge of darkness that had always been in Rey's life was something that carried over into her preferences for men. 

 

Which was why she was still single. All men so far had been jerks or douchebags. 

 

Rey shook her head to try to clear the initial attraction and made herself content to watch. A number of women got up then, flocking to him, while others waited hopefully, much more scattered about and none close to her.

 

She was quite fine with that. She enjoyed watching stuff like this. She was curious to know whom he would pick.

 

Soon, however, it became clear that he wasn't going to dance with any of the women in front of him. He seemed immune to all their charms and compliments as he came closer to where she sat.

 

Behind him, another couple entered in, a ginger male and severe-looking blonde woman. Neither smiled, and both seemed to think they were above the present company, if their upturned noses were any indication.

 

Soon, the ginger followed the man in black. The woman went to the drink table, looking stiff and bored.

 

The mysterious bad boy passed by her then, and her gaze caught his as he finished eyeing her up and down.

 

There was plenty to see. The sleeveless red dress had a cape to it that kept her warm and flowed freely when dancing. The dress also had a full, pleated bottom that flared out wonderfully and ended at her knees, perfect for dancing. Rey's hair was down for once, and her red stilettos matched the dress perfectly. 

 

She gave him a friendly smile, not bothering to invite him to sit since no one seemed good enough for him. He stared so long, though, that it made her uncomfortable. 

 

For a moment, he seemed surprised, and then he gave a small grimace before continuing on. 

 

Oh well. There were other men.

 

The music started, and many couples danced. Even the ginger and blonde danced. 

 

Cape boy, on the other hand, stood in a corner by the drink table and looked on haughtily.

 

At the end of the dance, Rey went toward him to get some water. As she filled her cup, she heard the ginger talk to him.

 

“Come, Ren, I must have you dance. I won't have you waste yourself and your talent just because you don't agree with Snoke’s ideas for a partner. You had much better dance.”

 

“I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I know my partner is somewhat good. Your partner is engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with.''

 

“You had three good options back there!” cried the ginger, making wild gestures. Recollecting himself, he continued, “If not, find one here and show Snoke you can handle yourself. What about that girl over there? She seems like she would do.”

 

Rey realized with some surprise that he was pointing at her. She took a sip of water to prevent her face giving anything away.

 

The proud man in black looked at her before dismissing her, saying, “She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Go back to your partner and her fake smiles, and let me be. I'll fend for myself.”

 

The man did as suggested, joining the blonde for another dance. Rey left the table with no very cordial feelings toward the insufferable, conceited man nearby. 

 

She almost made it back to her seat when she saw Poe dash into the room, causing her to groan.

 

Everyone was trying to set her up with Poe, and she felt no chemistry with him, just like she had with Finn in college. She saw Finn as a brother, and once she convinced Finn that they were better off not dating, they got even closer. 

 

She hoped Poe could be so convinced, but right now, she wasn't very hopeful. Rose had come around to Rey pretty fast once she saw how Finn and Rey treated one another like their only family. 

 

Which, in a way, was true. Both had been through the foster care system growing up and never got adopted, so they bonded in their music theory class together, and then became roommates. 

 

Poe came up to her, looking impatient. 

 

“Rey, why are you down here and not answering your phone? Everyone is worried about you!”

 

Rey's face fell as she realized that her phone was still on silent from earlier. She had five missed calls and numerous texts.

 

“Sorry, Poe. I really am. I just needed some air and to get away,” she said, looking contrite. 

 

“Finn thought that, too, so he sent me to bring you back. C’mon, we're about to start a game.”

 

“One dance?” asked Rey hopefully as she got up. Some salsa music had just come on, and she was really into it.

 

Poe was awful at dancing, which sucked since she was paired with him for the skit at the wedding reception. He knew it and apologized to Rey constantly for not being as willing or able to dance as she was. 

 

Given Poe’s love of flirting with women, she had thought he would want to learn to make himself even more irresistible to women. But, some people had no rhythm, and he was one of them. 

 

Poe looked around before saying with a charming grin, “Well, it's not like we know anyone. Why not? But only because it's you.”

 

She smiled before taking his proffered arm. 

 

On the floor, she wanted to get lost in the beat, but it was hard when she had to remind Poe when to start dancing, and make sure that she followed him wherever he went, as he moved out of time.

 

If only she were allowed to lead. She loved leading.

 

After some initial missteps and twirls, they found their rhythm, only for a man to cut in on the dance.

 

“Go ahead and sit down, left feet. Let a real dancer have a go with the gifted lady here a bit,” said a low, toe-curling voice.

 

Rey looked up at the voice as Poe eagerly let the man in. 

 

“I'll be sitting and waiting,” said Poe with a salute before addressing the man. “Thanks, man. You're saving all of us. She's wasted on me.”

 

“He's got that right,” murmured the voice as he watched Poe sit down before turning to face her completely.

 

Rey found herself torn between laughing and disgust. It was the caped drama king from earlier, so determined not to dance. Ren. No doubt the Kylo Ren the girls had been speaking of earlier.

 

And yet, here he was, dancing with someone _ just tolerable. _

 

“I see you changed your mind about me being only tolerable,” she quipped as his right arm slid easily around her waist, pulling her into a closed position. 

 

His arm was perfectly situated, just low and close enough to lead, his presence warm and inviting, but not too low to try to get fresh with her. 

 

Her left hand rested comfortably on his right shoulder, ready to move.

 

His bare left hand came up to meet her right one; their first touch was electric. Rey's breath caught in her throat as she felt that connection she had been seeking for so long.

 

Her eyes met his, and the darkness in them scared and excited her in equal parts. She pressed her hand firmly against his, to make sure he knew that she would fight.

 

\----- 

 

Kylo Ren had noticed the woman in red as soon as he walked in. With the low lights shining directly above her, she stood out in the crowd of regular dancers, with her lack of makeup and easy smile making her appear as a dark angel.

 

She actually looked comfortable and not needy, compared to the rest of the women who appeared before him, all wanting him or to become famous. He found himself curious about her and got closer, wanting to study her. She was one of the few people he didn't recognize, at least by face.

 

When he finally reached her, he noticed a tenseness in her body. If that was the case, then it was useless to ask her to dance, however much in beat she tapped her toes and smiled, seemingly enjoying the scene and music. Anyone unwilling to let loose would never do for a partner. 

 

That disappointment made him grimace before he left and went about looking for a partner. He was aware of her coming to the drink table, but he didn't look at her, for fear of being drawn into inane chatter. 

 

When Hux came to him and insisted he dance, he became annoyed. He snapped out a response considering her tense body language, and regretted it afterward. Then, he saw her leave the table, a new ground-eating purpose to her steps.

 

He was about to give up on the search when he saw her get up to dance with some random pretty boy with a charming face. He watched the way all tension in her evaporated, and she helped the pretty boy get into position. 

 

This should be entertaining. 

 

After watching the man fumble about for three minutes, Ren had had enough. He couldn't let the poor angel suffer like that anymore; she deserved better. Her dress begged to be held then twirled about multiple times in a row, letting every pleat fly out. Her hair flew freely around, creating a halo of energy and excitement that was impossible to ignore. 

 

And if the way she moved her hips and shoulders were any indication, they could cause quite a stir, on and off the dance floor.

 

He had been quite wrong about her, and now he regretted it. He would have to fix this, so he did the only thing he could: save her from her clumsy partner (and hopefully not significant other). 

 

When she realized who he was, some tension returned to her body, but only for a moment. Soon, there was a curious, knowing grin on her face, and he wondered how much she had heard at the drink table.

 

“I see you changed your mind about me being only tolerable,” she snarked as he started to get in position with her. 

 

As they touched, the tempo of the song changed, the musicians adding drums and clapping to the beat. It sent his blood racing even faster.

 

Despite her thin, toned body, her body still felt so soft, and warm. The interest in her eyes, mixed with her floral scent, made his hands move a little closer against her, spreading his palm against her to enjoy her body more.

 

Her hand on his shoulder was firm, yet gentle, ready to move. Her face and eyes told him silently that she was ready to dance, even if she didn't trust or like him for his earlier comment. 

 

He didn't care; he  _ would _ make it up to her.

 

Then, their hands finally met. In that instant, he knew. He had found his dance partner. 

 

His world shifted as everything else was lost in that moment of connection: no other sight or sound intruded as their hands joined, pressed against one another. 

 

All resistance and tension built up in that moment as she held her hand in place against his, not ready to simply give in to him and his lead. She would fight, if the fire in her eyes and soul were any indication, and he loved it. The battle would be worth it to have her surrender to him completely. 

 

It was so intimate, just as dancing always was, but this felt different. It was new and unknown, partly because she didn't know or care who he was (because no one spoke or acted like that around him), and partly because he wanted to impress her. To show her he was worthy.

 

Everyone had always had preconceived notions about him, about his famous family, and everything else. His legacy was everything he was, and everyone judged him as perfect or a waste of time because of it.

 

She, this defiant creature, his angel, was ready to confront him and his demons. She welcomed it, and was determined to win. Her acceptance of him, despite his poor first impression, impressed him.  

 

“You have a natural grace and energy on the dance floor that you hid from me,” he replied, his hand pushing at her.

 

She pushed back, her eyes locked on him.

 

“I  _ hid _ it from you?” she asked sarcastically, annoyance entering her person.

 

“Yes, your body was so full of tension when I passed you earlier. Tense people do  _ not  _ make good dancers,” he tersely responded before pushing again against her hand. “How was I to know you were just nervous around me?”

 

“That is  _ not  _ why I was tense!” she shot back, finally allowing him to take her through the first few steps of the dance.

 

It was a simple couple of side steps, their gazes still locked as they moved perfectly in sync. The combination of his hand and arm firmly guiding her gave her all the direction she needed when words were useless or lost in the music. 

 

His eyes spoke of something else entirely, something that was sometimes mimed in dance, dark and enticing. There was no question in her mind now that he found her attractive, if nothing else.

 

“Oh? Then do tell me why you appeared so anxious,” he said, his hand moving up to indicate that he wanted to spin her.

 

“Because I'm not used to men I've never met giving me such hungry eyes without even speaking,” she retorted as his eyes widened and his arm left her back, letting her freely turn.

 

She had eighties music on the brain. Rose would have been so proud of her using it in conversation. 

 

She spun around once before he insistently pulled her back in, his shocked eyes wanting her close to continue their conversation. 

 

Once his arm was firmly around her again, he defended himself. 

 

“I'm very critical of everyone, including myself. I was assessing you.”

 

Rey huffed as he pushed in, indicating that he was going to dip her. 

 

As he dipped her, she continued to give him a hard, skeptical look.

 

“What, no smart comment to return with?” he said as she came back up.

 

“Next time you assess a woman like a piece of meat to see if she is worth keeping, ask yourself this: do you really want to die sad and alone? Any self-respecting woman like myself is going to reject you, and you clearly don't like clingy girls.”

 

Ren opened his mouth before quickly closing it. No one had ever described it quite like that to him before. 

 

She wasn't done, though. “Your attitude in general leaves something to be desired as well. How do you expect to get along with people, to find a good partner, with your entitled, elitist attitude as you treat the rest of us like garbage? Just because we're not as good as you does  _ not  _ give you the excuse to treat us like that. Just treat every person with the dignity they deserve.”

 

She truly was different. No one had ever said such a thing to his face before. He had no good response to that besides apologizing, which he wasn't in the habit of doing. 

 

His attitude and opinions had developed after listening to praise after praise from Snoke, that he was better because of his natural ability from other dancers in the family, and his drive to succeed where his father had failed. It was that opinion and others learned from Snoke that made him unbearable to work with and labeled as something of a devil.

 

His angel, though, did not care. She would rebuke him and cast out every demon within him if she could. He liked her all the more for it.

 

Her piece delivered, she allowed him to lead for the last minute of the dance since he didn't try to deny it. One set of hands remained connected as she spun away from him, only to return with her back against his front. For several beats, they stepped to the side, hips and feet tapping to the syncopated beat, and then he became more daring.

 

She spun until she was facing him, and then he took her other hand, leading her to go between his feet. 

 

She had never done this move before, but she had watched it plenty of times. A hint of concern crossed her features, but he only gave a slight lift of an eyebrow, daring her to stop him, or else trust him.

 

Seeing as she would never see him after this dance, or get such a chance with a seasoned expert like him, she trusted him.

 

He came forward as she slid down, his arms propelling her down and back. For that one moment, she was weightless, flying, completely free as she surrendered to him. 

 

Then, she was upright, a tinge of color on her cheeks. He seemed affected as well, based on his labored breathing. 

 

The song ended, and Rey knew she had to leave. However much she wanted to dance more with him, with someone good, she had other duties.

 

“Thank you for the dance. I've never danced with anyone that good before,” she said honestly before turning to Poe. “Get up and ready to leave, pretty boy!”

 

“You're leaving?” he asked, reaching out a hand to stay her and pull her back. “You're not really serious. We're not done yet.”

 

“With that attitude, yes we are,” replied Rey, yanking free of his grasp. Then she quickly threaded through the crowd to get to Poe.

 

Ren didn't know how to take this. He wasn't used to being told no by anyone. All the same, they danced well together, and she knew it as well as he did.

 

And yet, there she went, into the arms of another man who was an embarrassment to the name of dancing and was the reason why YouTube was so popular: for broadcasting the ridiculous antics of everyone. This was not to be borne.

 

“Wait, please!” he begged, running after her. He didn't know what he was going to say after that, but he had to redeem himself and make her stay for at least one full song. Hopefully more, though.

 

He continued repeating those two words as he ran until he caught up with her, the other man close.

 

When his hand touched her back, she whirled to face him. “What do you want?” she hissed.

 

“I don't even know your name, and I haven't been very respectful toward you so far. Please let me make it up to you now. Stay. Please,” he added as an afterthought. 

 

Rey's face softened at his words. Based on his behavior so far, this was probably as close to an apology as she would get.

 

Plus, his puppy dog eyes were so convincing and sad. He genuinely wanted her to stay for some odd reason, despite her defiance and calling him out. 

 

“Why me? Why ask the nobody DJ who has limited knowledge of dancing?” asked Rey, curious. She turned away from Poe.

 

\-------

 

Poe rolled his eyes and made a break for the door when Rey turned away from him.

 

He had eyes; he saw what the two had out on the floor. She may have hated Ren’s guts, but they meshed well when dancing. They made it look so effortless despite never dancing before with one another. Now, Ren wanted her to stay. 

 

He had heard the talk at the table, of who the man was, and that he was looking for a partner. Rey was perfect, and he doubted Finn and Rose would begrudge her this chance to have fun dancing for a night with someone famous. What could it hurt?

 

At the door, he called Finn and explained the situation. True to form, Finn was excited for Rey and demanded she stay. He walked back to Rey after that after asking a girl at one of the tables to record the two dancing, as well as out for drinks later. He had gotten a small snippet of the dance at the end for Finn and Rose to see, and hopefully this girl at the table would send more along. 

 

\-------

 

Ren considered her question carefully. Should he give her the whole truth?

 

The answer was a resounding  _ yes. _

 

“Because I'm a judgemental guy who looks too much at the surface because it's what I've come to expect from everyone. I was wrong about you, and I think we'd be great partners in dancing. Didn't you feel that connection we shared out there?”

 

She had. The spark of attraction burned even more brightly after she let him lead.

 

However, she still had other duties.

 

“Yes, I felt it. It was impossible not to do so. You're confident for a good reason, Kylo Ren. You lead well. However, I have friends at a party waiting for me.”

 

His face fell.

 

“At least tell me your name. Perhaps another night you could come back and explore this with me? I'll give you my cellphone number.”

 

He was about to do just that when Poe bounded up to them.

 

“Good news, Rey. Finn said you can stay and have fun dancing. He just insists you tell him all about your exploits with the infamous Kylo Ren tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, you talked to him-"

 

“Yes, because anyone with eyes can see that you two have something special. Don't worry about us tonight. Just be ready for tomorrow.”

 

Rey nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

 

As Poe excused himself, Ren watched her face. She seemed happy. He was sure that he was smiling triumphantly. 

 

Instead of capitalizing on that, he went with a different tack. If he was going to hold on to her, he needed to keep his wits about him.

 

“So Rey is your name? That's different. I like it. Perhaps I can buy you a drink?”

 

“As long as you have no expectations about where this night will end, or how long I'll dance with you,” she retorted with no ill-will.

 

“Naturally. I expect nothing less from you,” he responded in kind.

 

She nodded and took his outstretched hand before heading to the bar.

 

As they walked, they snuck peeks at the other. Rey was trying to understand this man better, and Ren couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful.

 

Once both were sitting with a drink, Rey jumped in right away.

 

“So, who is this Snoke, and what does he have to do with that ginger over there and your dance partners? Why are you so desperate to find one?”

 

Ren choked on his drink.

 

He was at a crossroads in his life. The last five years on the professional circuit had been tiring but successful. And yet, he didn't feel at peace or satisfied with his work.

 

He suspected it was because of Snoke and his constant negative presence, not to mention the shallow women he danced with. All of which Snoke chose for him.

 

“How much do you know about me besides my name?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Nothing besides you're apparently famous,” she said with a shrug. “I don't follow professional dancers at all. I just dabble in ballroom dancing occasionally because I enjoy it now.”

 

“Snoke is my sponsor,” he started by way of explaining. “His money and influence allow me to travel and participate in competitions, so he is allowed to dictate various aspects of how I dress and dance, and who I dance with. However, as you've noticed, I don't always get along with others. Hux, the ginger I was talking to, also is sponsored by Snoke and was trying to counsel me about some difficulties I'm having right now in keeping a partner.”

 

“Does Snoke really pick all your partners out for you?” she asked in surprise.

 

“Yes, as he has a particular type and an aesthetic he wants to create. They're all good dancers who live up to his exacting standards, unlike me, but they never mesh well with me. I've driven away four in the last two months, and I rejected the latest group he just introduced me to.”

 

Her face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Personally, I think he sounds awful. Why not go out on your own? Surely you're famous enough now that you don't need him? He sounds so….anal-retentive and boring, like he sucks the fun out of what you're doing. You dance well, and got lost in the music toward the end there.”

 

“It's easy to do that with the right partner,” he replied, giving her a meaningful look. 

 

She blushed. 

 

He continued, “But as for me and my possibilities, I could do that. I've had plenty of success, but it doesn't feel like enough anymore. Something is missing. However, this is getting far too deep without more alcohol or dancing. Shall we dance?”

 

She smiled and eagerly accepted. Now that she didn't feel the need to fight him every step of the way, she intended to enjoy herself and get lost in the music and him for a while.

 

The music changed again, and this time, he put her into position for some east coast swing. Their fingertips barely touched the other's folded-in palms, but both felt that presence everywhere as they moved.

 

After performing the basic step, he dropped her left hand and lifted her right one, his meaning clear. Soon, she was spinning in an underarm turn, and he enjoyed watching her dress flare out slightly and her face fill with joy.

 

As he pulled her back in with another turn, he spun himself. Then, they were back to the basic step, their rock steps perfectly spaced and timed, despite his longer legs.

 

Every turn felt so natural with him. She fed off his desire to lead her properly with growing excitement, getting caught up in him and only him. Even the music faded as she concentrated on him.

 

Then, he spun her again before following it with more complicated steps. She was pulled into a cuddle, his arm securely around her back waist as they finished their count there. As he released her, he let his fingers glide across her slightly raised arms and shoulders, sending tingles of excitement through Rey. 

 

As he picked up her other hand, she found herself being pulled into a hammerlock, their backs now to one another. With each pass after, he continued to test her knowledge of swing dancing, as well as pushed her to try new ones.

 

Soon, the song bled into another, and they continued to dance, for one, two, who knew how many more songs before they grew tired. They forgot about everyone else and where they were, losing track of time in the arms of the other, nothing more important than their continued connection. 

 

By the end, both were sweating from the exertion, but extremely satisfied.

 

Once they were seated, he stated, “Now  _ that  _ is what dancing is supposed to feel like. It's a rush, an electric pull I can't ignore.”

 

Rey nodded excitedly, understanding perfectly. She didn't often feel that rush, but with him, it happened easily.

 

“Without a good partner, I'll get nowhere and be nothing. I need someone who understands me, as well as trusts me to lead her somewhere I can bring her back from. You do it so naturally, Rey.”

 

She blushed at the compliment. 

 

“I've learned to listen to the silent cues from the numerous lessons I've been forced to take. That's all.”

 

“Who forced you?” he asked, intensely curious. 

 

Rey decided to play with him a little. 

 

“My best friend. I met him in college, and he loved ballroom dancing, so he forced me. It's his party I'm missing right now.”

 

“I see,” said Ren, growing uncomfortable as he sensed competition. 

 

Rey had to force herself not to smile wickedly. It was hard, though.

 

“Yes, and that's why I wouldn't be able to meet tomorrow night. I'll be in his wedding.”

 

“Wedding?” Ren choked out, thinking of Poe. “Not to that poor excuse for a dancer, I hope? He can't be that bad after taking so many lessons.”

 

Her face was nonchalant, not quite as proud as he had been expecting when discussing her future husband, but that was just him.

 

“It's not him. He's just a groomsman. It's Finn who loves dancing. Thankfully he found a woman who loves dancing as much as him.”

 

“I understand fully now,” cut in Ren, hoping that she would stop now. He didn't want to hear how they fell in love and how he'd never be allowed to dance with her after tonight.

 

Rey watched his face carefully as she revealed the first meeting of Finn and Rose. She wanted to see his moment of recognition.

 

“Yeah, their relationship started off oddly enough, with him in line for a concert and she the security guard. What started as an accidental bump and threat to tase him turned into him standing up for her against some other angry patron and catching her when she tripped and fell.”

 

Ren rolled his eyes at the idea of Rey being a guard and threatening to tase someone. It seemed like something she would do.

 

She continued on undaunted, “Somehow she knew that he was using his vast knowledge of ballroom dancing, and the rest, as they say, is history. Now they dance all the time and force their will on their caring friends by having a  _ Dirty Dancing  _ themed wedding. I can't wait to see them get married tomorrow.”

 

He blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what she just revealed. His voice was barely contained annoyance.

 

“Are you telling me that after all this time, you're not getting married to him, your best friend?”

 

“Of course not,” said Rey breezily. “He's like a big, adopted brother to me. But it sure was fun to see your response to it. Puts you back where you belong.”

 

“I suppose I deserved that,” he began.

 

“Only a little,” she started brightly, before her tone changed dramatically. “I hope it helps to know that I've never felt a connection like this to any other person before. Now that I've gotten to know you a little better, I'm glad I decided to stay.”

 

“Do you see yourself ever becoming a professional dancer?” he asked hopefully. 

 

“Not really. I'm not that good. I just try to follow the lead and enjoy the music,” she said with a shrug.

 

“No, you're good. You trust me out there, and we could make it work. I felt it. I'll demonstrate it again by salsa dancing with you after we have another drink.”

 

He was going to continue, but then something else caught his eye.  She turned and saw an older, bald male heading toward them.

 

“On second thought, let's dance now,” he said, getting up. “Snoke is headed this way.”

 

“What's the point?” she asked as she stood there, waiting.

 

“If I want to prove to Snoke that I don't need him, or that he should give me more control, then I need to show him some kind of results, even if you never end up being my partner. You'd just be doing me a huge favor. Would you? Please?”

 

How could she say no to such a plea and such big eyes? She was a sucker for that look.

 

They walked onto the floor, he silently acknowledging Snoke. Then, they forgot about everyone else again.

 

They were a whirlwind on the floor, turns here and there, including him lifting her into the air. As his hands moved along her waist and legs when lifting her, there was a deliberate certainty to his movements as he grazed the soft skin, wanting to experience as much of it as he could in the given time with her.

 

She was amazed at how strong he was, how easily he lifted her. His hands and arms were never far from her body, except for when they danced circles around one another, clapping their hands as they watched the other move. 

 

All the same, their eyes never left one another. If dancing could at all be considered emblematic of marriage - as a certain Henry Tilney once suggested - then these two showed what marital harmony could look like when two equals were totally devoted to one another. 

 

As the song reached its crescendo, Rey saw a light sparkle in his eyes, a certain amount of playfulness and wicked humor making its home there.

 

“What is it? What do you want to do?” she asked, finally breaking the spell of their silent dance.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked as he dipped her.

 

“Yes,” she responded immediately, eyes unwavering. “Lead me to the dark unknown.”

 

“When I give you the opportunity, mirror my actions.”

 

That was all the warning he gave before taking both of her hands and indicating that she should slide between his legs one more time. She did, enjoying the flying sensation all over again, and as he pulled her up, he brought her as close as the dance would allow.

 

There, in the warm safety of his arms, their noses almost touching as he leaned in, she felt one hand grip her waist while the other guided her arm behind her, stopping just a moment at her shoulder.

 

As he inched their hands back, though, she felt him remove the cape from the back of her dress with a quick tug. He slowly dragged the cloth along her shoulders and arm before they were back in their starting position. 

 

Then, he stuffed the piece of red cloth into his left breast pocket, tapping it before pointing to her.

 

Rey found it hard to breathe. Partly because of the scene he created, and partly because she was supposed to somehow do the same thing to him. Everything he did convinced her further that he wanted her, and was not going to let her go any time soon.

 

She didn't want him to, either.

 

When he hefted her into his arms again, lifted high above him, she saw her opening. Letting a hand slide up and along his back, she reached for his cape and pulled. 

 

Thankfully, it came loose at once. 

 

Ren enjoyed the sensations cascading across his body as Rey freed him of his bindings, the cape he always wore out of deference to Snoke's clothing choices. Capes looked spectacular when twirling, but there were plenty of other clothing options that could achieve the same effect. 

 

Snoke just didn't care about those.

 

He did. 

 

As he felt her make her way back, he felt freer than he had in a very long. Someone he barely knew was showing him new galaxies of opportunity that he now wanted to explore with everything within him. Preferably with her at his side. He needed to know everything at once about her.

 

As he brought her down, she roped the offending cloth around her left arm strap, letting the majority of the black slide down her arm, his mark upon her.

 

With their last breath of the song, he pulled her in close one last time, bringing them both close to the ground, her against his knee, and his breath tickling her face.

 

Then silence. There was no one but Ren and Rey, and the need to touch more, to experience more with the other.

 

However, they were soon interrupted by the raucous applause that exploded throughout the room. Even Hux and his partner seemed happy.

 

The only one who wasn't was the one who was storming toward them, eyes narrowed and face looking beyond pissed.

 

“Thank you. I've never felt so free before. I know what I have to do, now,” Ren said, clasping her hand in gratitude. “You've given me the strength to do it. Please, stand beside for a moment longer.”

 

She nodded, unable to remove herself from his side even if she wanted. She had never seen a more brilliant, disarming smile. When his face hardened, his eyes showing just the slightest amount of fear, she wanted to claw out the eyes of the man who caused this fine dancer to fear like this.

 

“Ren, what is the meaning of this?” demanded Snoke, never looking at Rey.

 

“I told you I could find my own partner. Have I made my point yet?” Ren replied acidly.

 

“Clearly. But she's nobody, and we know nothing about her.”

 

She also wouldn't bow down to Snoke and his bullying, probably the biggest factor of all.

 

“She's perfect for me. I think we'd be great partners. Right, Rey?”

 

He elbowed her, and she gave Snoke a dazzling smile.

 

“Yes, Ren. Besides, being unknown is sometimes a good thing. It gives way to less expectations, and I enjoy life more because of it.”

 

Ren had never considered that, and was slightly jealous of her for it. 

 

“No one is a professional dancer to have fun and enjoy it,” bit out Snoke,  eyeing her angrily.

 

“And that's why I'm leaving you, Snoke,” said Ren, pulling out the business card always in his pocket. “I'm tired of living a life where I'm never good enough, and never satisfied or happy. I've enjoyed these last few dances with her more than I enjoyed winning a title last year.”

 

Rey wanted to do a double-take at the mention of a title but decided it best to ask about it later. Besides, Snoke's red face and visible anger was amazing to behold.

 

“You'll never survive. You're weak, Ren. You always were. She can't give you what you really need. You need order, discipline, and a firm hand.”

 

“I'm more than tough on myself, and we both know it,” growled Ren. “Goodbye.”

 

Ren started to pull Rey away until he saw a flash of movement from Snoke. He had hoped Snoke would leave well enough alone, but it seemed he was going to be vindictive until the end.

 

The last partner that left him mysteriously had an accident, as had every other woman who left Snoke's patronage.

 

Rey wasn't even a part of it, but she was taking something much bigger. He should have thought this through a little more carefully, but that wasn't always his strong suit. Nonetheless, he would protect Rey.

 

Snoke's foot moved up, as though to smash into one of Rey's legs. All at once, Ren punched Snoke in the face, and Rey moved her leg up and out of harm's way in the nick of time before swinging it back.

 

Then, bringing the heel up as she kicked forward, she used her stiletto heel to land a hit on Snoke's upper left thigh, sending him to the ground from the two blows.

 

“That was amazing!” they both said to one another, linking hands.

 

With a slight blush, the two walked off to a table to enjoy a well-deserved drink.

 

Once seated, Ren got the ball rolling right away. “Thank you for standing there with me. I'm sorry he's a vindictive douche.”

 

“It's fine. I haven't used any of my self-defense training in a while. It felt good to use it on such a deserving object,” said Rey with a grin.

 

“Now I'm free. I've never felt so at peace with a decision before,” he commented, reaching for her hand again as their eyes locked on one another. 

 

“I'm happy for you. You deserve so much better than him,” said Rey with feeling.

 

“I deserve nothing, especially you. Are you sure there's no chance that you'd consider joining the professional circuit with me? I know it's getting late…”

 

Rey gave a slight grimace at the reminder of having to leave. Then, she had an idea.

 

Leaning forward on her elbows, she lowered her voice, unknowingly giving him bedroom eyes.

 

“I'd need a lot more convincing to do dancing in public more often. Perhaps we could have some…. private lessons? I think I might be more receptive after that.”

 

His answering grin was knowing and hungry.

 

“I think I could arrange that for you. Perhaps tomorrow?”

 

Rey sighed. “Not tomorrow. Maybe Monday or Tuesday? I have Finn's wedding tomorrow, and work Sunday for another wedding.”

 

“That won't work. I have to go spend a few days with my mom for her birthday this week. She wants to see her  _ Ben, _ ” he replied sadly, thinking of his given name that he escaped in order to dance. “There's no chance you could sneak me into the wedding reception tomorrow since they like dancing so much?”

 

“Not unless you fancy teaching ballroom dancing to everyone at the reception,” said Rey seizing on a thought. “Many of those people would know nothing at all of dancing. Could you stand it?”

 

“If you were my partner and co-instructor, yes, I could handle anything,” he replied in earnest. “Do they need a teacher?”

 

“Yes, they do. The one contracted to do it had to drop out two weeks ago due to a family issue. Both Finn and Rose were so upset to not have that happen tomorrow, as was I.”

 

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and he jumped right in, ready to save the day for her sake alone.

 

“I'll do it. If either of them follow the dancing circuit, they'll have heard of me. Many have asked for lessons, but I've always refused before. Now, I'll gladly do it for you.”

 

“My hero,” quipped Rey, adopting a dramatic pose.

 

“Hardly. I just want every excuse to see you and dance more with you,” he said with a shrug. “I know what I want. I want  _ you _ .”

 

“Then you're lucky that I'm very attracted to you,” replied Rey. “I want to see where this goes as well.”

 

\-------

 

A few stories up, musical chairs had just finished up, and Poe had gotten a text from the girl downstairs, including a video of Rey dancing to some salsa music with Ren.

 

“Well, I'll be,” he breathed.

 

“What is it?” asked Finn. “Is it Rey? Do we have visual confirmation of her dancing with the national title-holding bad boy of dancing?”

 

“More than that. Here, look for yourselves,” Poe offered, letting Finn and Rose watch.

 

At the end of it, Finn whistled. “That's my little sister! Look at her go! She better bring him to the reception tomorrow.”

 

“That was  _ hot,”  _ said Rose, fanning herself. “She better take him home tonight and bring him along to the wedding. I wonder if he would give dancing lessons?”

 

“He never has,” replied Finn sadly. “Too good for mere mortals and all that.”

 

That was when Finn got a text from Rey, telling him that she had found a date, and that he would lead the dancing lessons with her. Finn whooped with joy.

 

“Never mind! Rey has bewitched him, body and soul. He's coming, and he's willing to teach!”

 

The couple hugged one another, and Poe looked on, happy for his friends.

 

“Please tell me that video is on YouTube,” said Rose after separating from Finn.

 

“If it isn't already, it will be shortly. That man is famous and has a bit of a following,” said Finn, bringing out his phone to look.

 

It was indeed on the internet, for all to see. Rey was famous now.

 

“I can't wait to tease her about this tomorrow,” added Finn. “Tomorrow somehow got even more amazing.”

 

\-------

 

Downstairs, Rey and Ren continued talking, first about the wedding details, and then about her job and how she got interested in music, specifically mixing tracks and being a DJ. 

 

When she finished, Ren said, “If you are as good as you claim to be, I can think of plenty of ways to use that talent of yours while we dance.”

 

“Slow down there, tiger,” tutted Rey as she put a hand on his. “Let's survive tomorrow and some private lessons first, alright?”

 

“Very well. But I should warn you, I'm very persuasive and good at getting my way. You're better off accepting your fate alongside me now.”

 

“Promises, promises,” snarked Rey.  “We’ll see how you do tomorrow first. They're all my friends. If you want to be my lover-"

 

“No, do  _ not _ quote Spice Girls at me. I'm not at that stage in our relationship to be willing to hear it without complaining,” moaned Ren with some good humor. “But I can be persuaded. Also, isn't that from the nineties?”

 

“Rose still loves that song. You can stand with Finn in mutual disdain of it,” laughed Rey.

 

Yawning, Rey looked at her phone to see Finn's enthusiastic response to her good news. Then she saw the YouTube link.

 

“Oh no. I think we're on YouTube,” groaned Rey.

 

“What, really? Lemme see,” demanded Ren.

 

They watched the video, and then saw all the comments about them as a couple. Rey blushed at several of them.

 

“See, I'm not the only one who wants us to go pro together,” said Ren with satisfaction. “It's just a matter of time before you turn. Join me, Rey. Come to the dark side.”

 

“Only if you have cookies,” replied Rey somewhat seriously.

 

He raised his eyebrows, and she squeezed his hand. 

 

“Well, as much as I would like to stay here and chat the rest of the night, I still have to be a bridesmaid and get up super early in the morning to primp,” she said with a bored, resigned look. “I'll see you tomorrow, though, at the ceremony? You have my number if anything comes up.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it,” he said. “I'll be there, anticipating our time together. We're going to  be the best teachers there are.”

 

“Hey, if that is true, you could always fall back on that for a job,” threw out Rey casually. “We could work the wedding circuit together, playing music and dancing throughout to my rocking beats.”

 

“We just could,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Anything is possible now.”

 

For a moment, both stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave but knowing they must part. Finally, Ren did the one thing he had wanted to do since first laying eyes on her.

 

His hands found her jaw and cheek, and slowly, he went in for a kiss. He gave her plenty of time to pull away, but soon she was closing the gap.

 

When Rey had escaped from the party earlier that night, it hadn't been with the intention of finding someone who would dance with her, who would want to stay. But, she had found it now, based on his confident assertions and the heart-pounding kiss that he consumed her with. 

 

She was quick to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to explore and taste him. He followed immediately, his hands repositioning her face to pull her closer. Nothing more was needed in that moment of connection. 

 

They had found one another through dancing, and their tongues continued that dance, determined to win but ready to surrender all the same to the other. Anything to stay.

 

When they separated, no words were said. Nothing was needed. He walked her back to the party with one last parting kiss.

 

With that, the two went out into the night, ready to take on the world together, even though separated for the moment.

 

It wouldn't be long before they were united again, though. Next time, he would win her over completely. 


	2. Footloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Finn get married, and there is much dancing at the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Wars, or any of the other songs/things I reference. And there are many this time..... you were warned. So many song references coming.
> 
> This chapter was requested by a reader, and one scene is inspired by an image of half-naked Ben and Rey bent over one another, as though dancing. The image was created by the talented Heidi Hastings, and can be found on tumblr! I highly recommend checking her out!
> 
> This is a whole lot of wedding fluff and eighties nostalgia. I hope you enjoy it!

“Wake up, Rose! It's time to get married!”

 

“Huh, what?” mumbled Rose, slowly getting up in her bed.

 

“It's your wedding day. Wake up, sleepy head,” said Paige - ever the stern timekeeper and maid of honor - before signaling to Rey to start playing music.

 

Rose had wanted a  _ Dirty Dancing- _ themed wedding, complete with all eighties music played during the reception. Even the preparation for the big moment wasn't safe from this request.

 

Rey turned on the speakers, and Wham’s song, “Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" began blaring, as requested by the groggy bride-to-be.

 

Once the opening notes and snapping began, though, Rose’s eyes lit up, and she was up and moving.

 

When she got out of bed, she went around and hugged everyone in thanks for getting over to her home early to begin preparations. The makeup and hairdressers were due in another hour.

 

When Rose got to Rey, she was already grinning and singing along to the refrain. It stopped momentarily when she got a good look at Rey, though. 

 

“Rey! Did you even sleep last night? You look awful!”

 

Rose hugged her bridesmaid before tracing the dark circles under Rey’s eyes.

 

“I did, eventually. It was just that I was curious about Ren and what he had done before-"

 

“How many hours did you lose to watching YouTube videos of that famous dancer?” asked Rose seriously. 

 

“At least three-"

 

“You got it bad! What else?” Rose asked, pushing Rey into a chair to get the scoop.

 

“Well, the video of us dancing together last night now has half a million views, and-"

 

‘Not surprised. You two were smoking hot during that salsa number. I can't believe you actually convinced him to give lessons at the reception! I'm so excited!” cried a giddy Rose, clapping her hands to further show her excitement. 

 

“Yes, that dance was something else,” replied Rey, remembering the dance well.

 

It had been an exhilarating time with Kylo Ren on the dance floor, and apparently  everyone else on the internet agreed.

 

Who would have thought that one dance could be an act of defiance, the one that set him free from his tyrannical manager? It made Rey feel good every time she thought of him. 

 

“After seeing what he likes and does well on the dance floor, I made a couple more remixes of songs for dancing later, a few medleys, and added more dancing songs. I couldn't stop,” finished Rey, her eyelids drooping.

 

“Well, it seems we both need coffee today. We'll survive, just like in finals week,” replied Rose confidently before giving Rey another hug. “Thank you for doing that. I already know it's going to be amazing.”

 

“Thanks. I hope so. I finally understand why he's so famous. He becomes one with the music; I've never felt so alive when dancing with someone,” said Rey with awe.

 

“Just think: you might have finally found the person you're meant to be with, just like I found Finn,” sighed Rose. “It's all going to be lovely, and I helped to cause the meeting!”

 

“We’ll see. Let's survive today first,” said Rey with a rueful grin, remembering the condescending attitude of Ren from early in the evening.

 

If he didn't learn how to share control with her and not look down on her and her friends, then they had no future. Much as she liked him, she refused to change her ways for him.

 

“Right,” nodded Rose enthusiastically. “I'm getting married! To Finn! He's taking me dancing tonight!” she sang, a little off key, encouraging all the other bridesmaids to join in.

 

She stopped them momentarily to giggle and tell Rey,  “Don't sing this, because you're totally going Solo tonight…. With Ben Solo!”

 

All groaned, and Rey smiled slightly before she drank from her coffee mug.

 

Rey only knew him as Kylo Ren from dancing; after reading much about him and his parents that had also danced, she discovered his real name of Ben. 

 

She hoped one day that she could call him that. Seeing as she had only just met him less than twenty-four hours ago, she gave him some leeway.

 

After a bit of singing, the ladies lifted their mimosas in honor of Rose and her future happiness, right before Rose made her own toast.

 

“Let's hear it for the boy!”

 

“Let's give Finn a hand,” cheered Paige with a knowing smile.

 

“Let's hear it for my Finn!”

 

Then the craziness of the day began.

 

Three hours later, the photographers came, followed by a quick meal and finally the ceremony.

 

Rey was nervous about the ceremony. Life was forever changing for her since she was losing her old roommate in the best possible way, and gaining another great friend in the process. Adding in the uncertainty of Ren and if he would show up was enough to keep her on edge. 

 

As she walked down the aisle in her bright red stilettos of the night before, her teal bridesmaid dress contrasted as desired.  

 

Even with the music playing, Rey could still hear the satin swishing around her legs, as  well as the little bracelets and earrings Rose had given as gifts.

 

None of that mattered, however, when she saw Ren in the back. He gave her a small smile and awkward wave before pointing ahead of her, reminding her of where she was supposed to be looking.

 

Thankfully after that, she kept her very awake focus on her best friend and his future wife. 

 

With love and tears shining in their eyes, Finn and Rose were married. All cheered and blew bubbles at the couple as they kissed, with Sebastian the Crab crooning “Kiss the Girl" in the background. 

 

After the ceremony, Rey was dragged everywhere for more photos around Lake Naboo with the bridal party before she could finally talk to Ren. 

 

“Kylo! You made it. I'm so glad you could.”

 

“I wanted to see you again as soon as you left my sight,” he said as he frowned slightly. “That came out wrong and super creepy. What I meant to say was-"

 

“You want to watch every move I make and every step I take,” she deadpanned, at least until his face showed no sign of recognizing the song reference. “It's good to see you, too. I hope you're ready for lots of eighties pop music.”

 

“I'm never ready for it. I know hardly any pop music in general, but especially eighties songs. I prefer classical music,” he said stiffly, looking away.

 

Rey laughed before replying, “And yet you somehow recognized the Spice Girls last night.”

 

“I was forced to dance to that song early in my career. It made a horrible lasting impression. Either way, I don't know or like pop music.”

 

Rey was tempted to reply, “We’ll see,” but she resisted. He may choose to listen to highbrow music, but he could not deny the truth that everyone had heard and knew  _ some _ eighties music.

 

“Back in the day, classical music was pop music, so you still do know and like some pop music,” she instead replied as they entered the reception hall that now resembled the stage and dining area from  _ Dirty Dancing. _

 

He opened his mouth to refute the point, but he seemed to think better of it.

 

“You win that point. This time only,” he mock-warned. 

 

“I'll take it. Alright, go ahead and sit at your table over there. We'll be entering in soon so the real fun can begin,” said Rey, putting her wireless DJ microphone around her ear.

 

When it came to tech, Rey believed that all money invested was a good idea. As a result, she had bought a sturdy microphone and equipment to replace the scraped-together stuff she had used when first starting out. Now, she was high tech.

 

“I hope you included more than eighties music for teaching our dance lessons,” he said with some trepidation.

 

She waved off his concerns.

 

“I've got you covered there. I made some changes to our music playlist for when we teach everyone swing dancing.”

 

“Oh?” he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

 

“Yes. I may have looked up some of your old dancing videos before going to bed last night.”

 

“So that's why you look a little tired,” he mused aloud. “If it makes you feel any better, I checked you out, too.”

 

She blushed before thanking and shooing him away.

 

After he seated himself with the rest of the photographers and vendors, Rey started narrating.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please sit, it's time to introduce the wedding party.”

 

Soon, each bridesmaid and corresponding groomsman walked in.

 

“And now let's welcome the two most-feared laser tag players in the party, Poe Dameron and Rey Smith!”

 

Ren looked up and smiled as Rey came running in with the poor dancer from the night before. He chuckled as “All She Wants to Do is Dance" played in the background, and Rey and Poe stood back-to-back and pointed their fingers in the pose of James Bond. 

 

After that, the two joined the table set aside for all the bridal party, where Paige and the main groomsman followed soon after.

 

“Finally, let's welcome our favorite couple, the reason why we celebrate tonight. Please stand and give a big hand for Finn and Rose Ship!”

 

Amidst all the applause and cheering, the new couple waltzed in to “You Make My Dreams Come True”, right before kissing at the bridal table. 

 

While the speeches held little for Ren, the dance all the bridesmaids and groomsmen performed brought him much amusement. Rey was brilliant, but she was being held back - yet again - by Poe, who still sucked at dancing, despite much practicing. 

 

If Ren played his cards right, he might be the only one going forward who danced with her. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction, as Rey was perfect for his partner. She knew the dances well enough that she was confident in herself, and she trusted him to take her the rest of the way.

 

After dinner finished, Rose and Finn made their way to their cake, a chocolate cake of Finn's choosing, decorated and made in the shape of a watermelon.

 

Rey visited Ren on her way over to the cake.

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

“I'll survive. They're all professionals here, and I'm patient. Soon we can dance, right?”

 

“You bet! Once the cake and initial dances are done, I'm all yours,” she said, eyes warm and excited. “I'll see you soon.”

 

As Rose shoved a piece of cake into Finn's mouth, Rey grinned wickedly and started playing Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar On Me", much to everyone's amusement. 

 

When both had enjoyed their share of cake, the happy couple made their way to the center of the dance floor.

 

“It's time for the first dance of Rose and Finn as a married couple.”

 

As the two began a pre-choreographed dance routine to “(I've Had) The Time of My Life", Ren kept sneaking glances at Rey. Occasionally, she would sneak a peek at him as she watched the new couple with a mixture of sadness and much joy.

 

At the end of their dance, Rey made her way over to Ren. 

 

“We can start prepping if you want. I just need to announce these two dances as well.”

 

“Whatever you need to do. I'm just an intruder here,” he said, glad to have her at his side at last. He put a protective arm around her waist, enjoying the feel of her.

 

Rey beamed at him before she announced the next dance, and then she settled against his side. 

 

When all the mandatory dancing was finished, Rey’s grin and excitement were palpable. That was when Ren started getting nerves of his own.

 

When Rey noticed his tense posture and scrunched face, she leaned in and whispered, “Kylo, you're not nervous about teaching people, are you?” 

 

Something didn't seem right to him, just as it had earlier, when she spoke. He couldn't place it for a second, and then he realized why.

 

Kylo Ren had been the name he had used with Snoke, to separate himself from his family and to satisfy Snoke. 

 

Now that he was free from Snoke, he saw no point in being reminded of that time. He was starting something completely new with Rey, whatever she would agree to. He was footloose, free from the past. 

 

“Ben. Please call me Ben,” he said, his eyes finding hers. “We’re going to be spending a lot of time together practicing. Kylo Ren is a name of my past.”

 

Her brilliant smile overwhelmed him for a moment.

 

“Sure, Ben. So, you ready to teach?”

 

That was better. It fell so naturally from her lips, and it sounded right.

 

“No, I'm not,” he confessed, his anxiety coming back. “I've never taught before because normally I'm a very impatient person. I'm not gentle or nurturing like you.”

 

Well, she seemed like that to him, based on how she interacted with Poe and others. The only time she hadn't been gentle was when she was calling him out on his crap, as she had the night before.

 

“Just think of it as you telling me what you want to teach me, but saying it louder,” she suggested softly. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

 

“I think I can do that,” he said, getting up with uncertainty.

 

She rose and interlaced her right arm with his left one. 

 

“I believe in you. We'll take it one dance at a time. I'll narrate,” she said helpfully.

 

As she asked everyone to stand up and gather around the center of the room, Ben repeated every calming mantra he had ever learned. 

 

Snoke had always encouraged him to expect nothing but the best, to reject anything else as a waste of time. The issue with that philosophy was that he had learned to consider everyone beneath him.

 

Going out on his own was a scary thought, and it brought home the fact that he was now in a much more precarious position. He was no better than most now, even with his title, since his new partner was very new.

 

However, for the first time, he felt a connection to his partner, something tangible and real. This connection could push him to even greater heights in his work, as encouraging as she was.

 

“I'd like to introduce Ben Solo. Some of you may have heard of Kylo Ren, who won the national title last year on the professional dancing circuit. He, however, has recently decided to go out on his own, and I'll be joining him in some capacity. Ben’s going to be the main one teaching us all the moves that Finn so loves and showed off during his first dance with his wife. Ben?”

 

“Finn, Rose, thank you for allowing me to attend your wedding today,” he said, remembering the manners his mother had taught him. “May you have many happy years together.”

 

All cheered as the happy couple raised a glass to him.

 

“Now, it's time for a small confession: this is my first time teaching to such a large group of people. Excuse my nervousness.”

 

As he awkwardly announced each step he wanted to show, he kept his eyes glued to Rey. She smiled and squeezed his hand where she could, and they made it through the first dance.

 

As couples began trying out the dance, they separated. Ben lasted all of five minutes before his face started to show his frustration. 

 

The couple began to show their concern until Rey suddenly appeared in front of him. She snuck a hand behind herself, and he took it at once, feeling calmer immediately. 

 

When she had diffused the situation and helped the couple, the pair walked way to observe others.

 

As they walked, Rey whispered,“Ben, everyone just wants to learn because they know you're good. Help them. Calm down, and imagine they're your grandmother.”

 

He gave her a strange look but went along with it. They finished teaching that initial set standing alongside one another, in order to avoid anymore explosive moments.

 

Somehow, the advice worked in the long term. It helped that he didn't want to remain as Snoke had taught him. He wanted to be the good teacher that Rey saw in him.

 

After the fourth demonstration, Ben was breathing normally as he spoke and led everyone through a medley of songs heard in  _ Dirty Dancing _ , including “Be My Baby” and “Stay”.

 

By the sixth dance together, Rey noticed that he didn't seem self-conscious anymore. It was a good thing, too, as she had chosen then to include the second of her medleys, all songs involving David Bowie. It all started with “Let's Dance”.

 

“You're wearing the right shoes for this song,” he whispered as he led her through the steps. 

“Think it's a coincidence?” she asked with a slight grin.

 

He smiled and led her through an over-arm turn as the song changed to “Dancing in the Street", followed closely by “Magic Dance", “Under Pressure", and “Blue Jean”. 

 

“I’m amazed you found so many songs involving dancing,” confessed Ben by the end of that dance, still with a slight smile on his face.

 

“Thanks. I love what I do.” 

 

By the time they actually finished teaching, his smile was easy and comfortable. 

 

“I think I'm getting the hang of this, now that we're finally done,” he said with a grimace. “I think I could get used to this.”

 

“Really?” she asked with sudden interest. “Does that mean that you'd consider doing this more often with me?”

 

“We’ll see. I'm still holding out hope that you'll see my side of things by the end of tonight,” he replied hopefully. 

 

“So we’ll be talking more later. Got it.”

 

As the crowds started to split up for the normal dancing to begin, Finn and Rose approached the dancing instructors.

 

“I didn't believe Poe when he said who Rey had met. I  _ really  _ was shocked when she asked if you could attend. This has been the best surprise I could ask for. Thank you,” said Finn, shaking Ben’s hand. 

 

“Yes, thank you. You both did a great job out there. I'm so glad that everyone seemed to catch on a little,” continued Rose. 

 

“You're doing me a favor by letting me spend time with Rey like this,” replied Ben, looking briefly at Rey. “I couldn't stop thinking about her after we separated last night.”

 

“Just take good care of her, or else,” warned Finn gravely.

 

“I have a taser, and I'm not afraid to use it,” said Rose with equal seriousness before her face changed tones. “So, are we starting with The Romantics like I suggested?”

 

“Yep,” replied Rey, touching a button on her phone. “Enjoy singing it to one another.”

 

“We will,” said a grinning Finn. “C’mon, Rose, let's dance.”

 

As the opening bars of the song played, Ben reached for Rey's hand.

 

“Shall we join them?”

 

“Not yet. I want a short break for a moment. Wait with me, please?” she asked, unable to hide the sparkle in her eyes.

 

“What have you done?” he asked, not trusting that look.

 

“Nothing that Rose and Finn shouldn't expect from me by now,” she admitted.

 

They stood and watched the crowds dance for a few moments, and Ben watched with pride as some couples tried out the moves they had just been taught.

 

Rey was trying to hold back an evil laugh.

 

It was as the song said, “Keep on whispering in my ear,” that the song suddenly cut to a completely different one, this one even familiar to Ben.

 

“Never gonna give you up-”

 

“Rey!” shouted Finn from the dance floor. “You didn't!”

 

Rey finally let loose a peal of laughter and dragged Ben onto the floor to join in. Within another minute, “What I Like About You" returned, and all was as it should be.

 

With a grinning Rey in his arms, Ben had never been happier. Everyone gave them enough room, and he could have danced all night like that.

 

The issue was that other people wanted to dance with Rey, and he was not at all prepared for it when Finn came to them at the beginning of “Edge of Seventeen”.

 

“Rey, it's our song. C’mon, we need to make goofy hand motions and show Rose yet again,” he said with an outstretched hand.

 

Rey felt Ben's arms tighten around her at once. 

 

“Ben, I'll be back soon. Also, your vest is untucked.”

 

His eyes widened as he looked down to check his three piece black suit. His hands slid down his side out of habit, looking for something off in his outfit. The issue was that he could find none.

 

By then, however, Rey was being led away by Finn, and Ben realized why she had said it. Somehow she knew that he had no desire to give her up so soon.

 

He used the long song to remove his black vest and tie and grab some water. After that Rey was done and looking happier than ever.

 

“One of these days, Rose will learn. We do it at karaoke so much; I'm surprised she hasn't memorized it by now,” she said with a shrug.

 

“Shall we dance?” he queried, offering a hand and acting as though nothing had happened. 

 

“Are you sure?” she replied, giving him her right one.

 

“Yes. You're the sole reason I'm here,” he insisted before pulling her into another dance.

 

As they danced, Rey was a little stiff until she finally said, “We need to discuss what happened earlier.”

 

“Later,” he said with equal stiffness. He tried to distract her with a faster tempo of dancing.

 

“No,” she insisted, giving him a stern side eye. “Someone else is going to want to dance with me. We need to discuss this now.”

 

“Fine. Anything can be discussed while dancing,” he said, his voice growing more strained. 

 

“Some things, like this, are better not. Let's go outside, where we won't be disturbed,” she pushed, slowing down her movements.

 

“No,” he insisted, taking a tighter grip of her in an effort to hold on to control of the situation. 

 

Rey looked up into his eyes and sighed. It seemed she would have to take matters into her own hands.

 

“Ben, have you ever heard of the concept of sharing? You should try it sometime.”

 

“I came here to-"

 

“I know exactly why you're here. I got less than three hours of sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you and more,” she interrupted. “That's not the point, though.”

 

“Then what is?” he said tersely, not liking her tone.

 

“I know many people here, and I  _ want  _ to dance with them, however bad they are. You can't stop me. If you expect me to be exclusive to you after knowing you less than a day, you're wrong. Now, are we going outside to finish this discussion, or not?”

 

“You seem to be doing just fine here,” he commented dryly, feeling as though he was back at the dancing club all over again.

 

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling a moment before threatening, “If you don't move us over to the door, I will.”

 

“You wouldn't dare,” he breathed, his eyes narrowing to slits. 

 

She gave him a defiant grin before saying, “Do you recall everything I said to you last night?”

 

“I do, but that was before you knew me,” he said haughtily.

 

He started to spin her around, and she followed as he expected.

 

“You forget two important things,” she said, stopping short of where she should have.

 

When she didn't move to where she should have been, he made two steps to compensate for her.

 

Then, suddenly her hands pushed forward, and he was shocked to discover that Rey could indeed lead if she wanted to.

 

“First, I don't care if you're famous or not. I'm still going to call you out if you need it,” she started. “Second, I love to lead. If it was more acceptable, I would have taught Poe to just follow me the whole time.”

 

He stopped for a moment and stared in shock at her. If it were anyone else but him she led, he could have handled it well. However, this was nothing short of ridiculous.

 

She moved yet again out of time with the music, and he tried to correct her at once out of habit.

 

The moment he did, however, she moved and pushed at his hand, taking control of the lead yet again.

 

After trying four times to take back the lead and failing, he finally gave up.

 

“Fine, you win. Let's go outside,” he said.

 

“About time,” she murmured, allowing him to lead once more.

 

By that time, they were already close to the door, so he didn't have to take them far.

 

Some part of him was very proud of her for knowing how to play him so well. It took years of observation for him to know how to mess with others’ movements, but clearly she had been watching long enough.

 

It was comforting and very scary to him to have someone so familiar with the basic steps like that. She was a handful, but she was worth it.

 

Once they made it outside, they walked away from the hall toward Lake Naboo, enjoying the full moon cast on the still lake.

 

Rey let him escort her until they drew near the lake. Then, she pulled away so that she could stare at him properly.

 

“Really, Ben? Have you never shared partners before?”

 

“Yes, I have, but-"

 

“But what?” she interjected. “I've seen countless videos of it, of Hux taking them, among others.”

 

“I never had a real connection with any of them! Just you,” he screamed at first before calming down at the end. “Other people have shown interest in me in the past. Then, they get distracted just one time, and they abandon me. I won't lose you, too.”

 

His eyes arrested hers even as his hands held her wrists. Rey found herself unable to move, nor wanting to, as she looked into the real pain in his eyes.

 

Pain she knew all too well.

 

“Who did it to you, Ben?” she breathed after a pregnant pause.

 

“First it was my parents and their precious career together. Then it was my uncle, helping me until one day, he, too, left. Countless friends came and left,” he replied, looking away.

 

His grip started to loosen until Rey laced her fingers with his, making him look up. There was a soft light shining in her eyes that he couldn't quite place, but it was warm and understanding. 

 

“You'll never have to worry about me abandoning you,” she whispered. “I know all about the desire to cling to something good.My parents abandoned me on the streets when I was four. I was never the same.”

 

“They wouldn't!” he cried, angry on her behalf. “Your parents should have been-"

 

“It's in the past; let it go,” she interrupted quietly. “It took me a long time to find anything good; Finn was my first real friend and family, the brother I always wanted.”

 

Guilt washed over him.

 

“I tried to stop you-"

 

“Yes, you did, but now you understand, right?” she asked, her eyes begging him even as she spoke a little tensely.

 

He nodded. 

 

“We've both lost a lot; however, clinging to that past won't bring them back,” she stated, reaching out a hand to his cheek.

 

“What are you asking me?” he demanded, seeing a question burning in her eyes.

 

Bringing her other hand to his opposite cheek, she said, “I'm asking you to trust me, that the interest I have in you is more than enough to keep me coming back.”

 

For a moment he savored that look, in which she let him see just how much she valued him. It made him appreciate her all the more.

 

“And?” he prompted, sensing she wanted to say something more.

 

“Stop trying to control this thing between us. You're used to having your own way, or else following the autocratic lead of Snoke. You can't scare me or force me to do anything; I'll leave first,” she insisted, her grip tightening and willing him to understand. 

 

“I see,” he said in a small voice. 

 

“I'm not asking you to change overnight, or anything like that, but I can't help but notice that you do trust me to some degree. You don't try to stop me when I do speak my mind, or try to lead. Give me a chance to make decisions with you, so we can be a team. A good team,” she pleaded, leaning in closer.

 

“I'm not very good at giving up control.”

 

“I'll help you,” she replied, her eyes finding his before she leaned in. “I want this to work, just as much as you.”

 

Before she lost her nerve, she rushed on.

 

“Trying something new always scares me; I felt a need to escape last night from the rehearsal dinner party. Now I know it was because I wasn't ready to come to terms with losing the way things have been; music was the only constant in my life. I heard a familiar song, and I ran….straight to you.”

 

“You certainly had no problem helping me try something new,” he said ruefully. “I've never had that much change occur in my adult life.”

 

Her eyes begged him to understand. 

 

“It's easy to do when it involves others, and it's the right thing to do,” she said simply. “Even last night, I was kept awake at the possibility of change, but also from wanting to throw caution to the wind and try this with you…. because it is you. If you can change, then so can I.”

 

Ben pulled her into his arms, and neither one spoke after that, the raw vulnerability and feelings enough.

 

Finally, they went back inside and joined the party, quieter but happier.

 

“We should waltz together. It seems more appropriate for our mood,” she stated simply.

 

“Good luck finding that in this set of music,” he murmured. 

 

“Not so fast,” she said, holding him back a moment as she pressed a series of buttons on her phone. “There.”

 

He was about to speak when “You Spin Me Right Round" ended, and David Bowie's “As the World Falls Down" began. 

 

“You were saying?” she asked happily.

 

They waltzed and danced together for a couple songs until Poe came up to claim Rey for Toto’s “Africa". Ben feared for Rey’s feet until he realized that the song was more for karaoke than dancing. 

 

Though, based on how Rey kept cringing away from Poe, his singing voice could use some help as well.

 

When Rey returned, he welcomed her with open arms. A Billy Joel song started, and his ears perked up.

 

“So you really didn't know that last song?” she asked, looking at him skeptically. 

 

“No. Should I?” he asked seriously. 

 

“You've got to know some of the songs.”

 

“I haven't really,” he said pleasantly, giving her a smug grin.

 

“You're crazy,” she declared. 

 

Strolling over to lean into her ear, Ben waited for a particular moment in a song before whispering, “You may be right. I may be crazy.”

 

She turned and glared at him. “Let's just dance already.”

 

“Works for me,” he said, smug smile still in place as he led her onto the floor.

 

For a few blissful moments, he let the music take over, and Rey forgot about her annoyance in the heat of the moment. 

 

Rey didn't even realize that the song had changed until she saw that his face fell briefly.

 

“What is it?” she asked, her mind and body still focused on him.

 

“I actually know this song. Snoke had pushed for me to use this song, but it felt too personal. Now, I want nothing more than to make it happen with you.”

 

She could feel the heat on her cheeks, and she didn't care as she listened to the song. There was a new tension between them from the way he stared at her, and every move of his felt slower, more deliberate. 

 

As Ben spun her around so that her back was to him, he sang aloud, “You don't need experience to turn me out. You just leave it all up to me; I'm gonna show you what it's all about.”

 

By the time that they got to Prince’s refrain, his eyes were glued to her lips, and Rey wanted nothing more than for him to do something about it.

 

It wasn't until the end of the song when she realized that he had neatly maneuvered them over to the edge of the room. As soon as the song ended, he twirled her into his arms, and their lips met.

 

For one explosive moment, everything was amazing. His hands explored the three buns put into her otherwise loose hair for the big day, and her hands enjoyed the feel of muscle under his shirt.

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

 

Cursing under her breath, Rey pulled away. 

 

“Stupid bouquet and garter toss. Let's go,” she said, signaling Ben to follow.

 

While he was upset to have the moment be stopped, he was amused by Rey's determined look. 

 

Soon, she was shepherding all the single women onto the floor, and when Rose finally threw the bouquet, all were shocked to see Rey catch it, despite being shorter and in the complete back of the crowd.

 

It was when she turned to look at him and wiggled her hips suggestively that he realized what she was asking him to do: catch the garter.

 

Otherwise, Poe or some other hapless man would get her, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

 

As a result, Ben stood front and center next to Poe. When Finn tossed the garter, Ben took great pleasure in jumping and reaching out, “accidentally” elbowing Poe in the process. 

 

If he tripped two other guys around him as well, then so be it. Rey was worth it.

 

Either way, he caught the garter, and he felt no shame in pulling her in for a dance after that. The others soon followed, after much catcalling and whooping.

 

“What unknown song have you chosen now?” he asked as they took to the floor.

 

“It's a combination of two songs that sound similar in parts.”

 

“Oh! I know this first one!” he said brightly. “My father loves singing this one to my mother. She drives me crazy-"

 

Rey burst into laughter at the mental image of his parents dancing and singing. Ben was in good spirits until the song changed to INXS’s “Need You Tonight". 

 

Suddenly, the hand at her waist dropped a little lower and pulled her in closer. 

 

“This is another song that was campaigned for and that I rejected. You just say the word, Rey,” he said eagerly, giving her the hungriest set of eyes she had seen.

 

When his fingers slid up her bare back, she shivered. She was about to respond back when Poe suddenly rammed into Ben's side.

 

“Hey, easy there, tiger! Show her the moves off the dance floor,” said Poe with a wink. 

 

Ben scowled at him while Rey laughed. 

 

“Poe, you're doing it wrong,” she said between laughs.

 

“Always happy to help,” he replied before asking, “Have either of you taken a break recently? Are you thirsty?”

 

Rey looked at Ben and his tousled hair, and she found herself licking her lips.

 

“Yes, I am,” she said, not looking away from Ben.

 

As Poe disappeared, Ben’s grip tightened on her. 

 

“What are your plans for after this party?” he whispered. 

 

“I was hoping-"

 

“Look out!”

 

Rey backed away just in time to watch as Poe tripped over nothing and spilled two glasses of fruit punch on Ben's white dress shirt.

 

Ben’s look of horror only became funnier when Rey noticed the smug, unrepentant look Poe had on his face.

 

“Poe Dameron, at your service, ma’am,” he said as he bowed and walked away.

 

“I'm going to-"

 

“You'll do no such thing,” Rey reprimanded, her hands stopping his movements. “Poe clearly wanted to help in his own way. Ignore him. Use his cock-blocking ways to your advantage.”

 

“My shirt is ruined,” he moaned in despair.

 

“But your look certainly hasn't suffered,” she said, enjoying the look of Ben with wet hair and a shirt plastered to his wide chest.

 

“Oh.”

 

As he took in the dilated eyes and slightly parted lips of Rey, Ben got a terrible, wonderful idea. 

 

“I sure hope no one records this,” he murmured to himself before he unbuttoned his top.

 

Rey watched in awe as he took off his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. His high-waisted black pants showed off his chest well, and Rey wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of skin he showed off.

 

“Shall we dance?” he asked, his dark eyes meeting hers.

 

She nodded, still in a trance. He led her out to the floor, and just before they started the basic step, she seemed to recollect that the music seemed all wrong. She hurriedly changed the song before they moved on.

 

Everyone was also watching them obsessively, but neither one really noticed. They only saw and cared about one another. 

 

“What song have you found for this moment?” he asked, hands moving into place.

 

“It's my turn to answer your question from earlier, about what my plans are,” she said with a knowing grin. “I think this song about sums it up.”

 

It didn't sound familiar to him, but soon, she was singing along, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

 

The basic step was followed by an underarm turn. They returned to their original location, and then he spun her out again.

 

She chose that moment to turn her head and let her free hand slide down the center of her chest, stopping at her hips.

 

She sang, “There's nothing left to talk about...unless it's horizontally.”

 

His body went from warm to blood-boiling hot. All blood left his upper body, and he hoped Rey didn't look down. 

 

The thought of others watching his reaction to her made him press her against his chest. She stopped singing for a moment as his lower body was creating delicious friction against hers, and then his arm looped around her back.

 

He leaned forward slightly, and she recognized the cue; he wanted to dip her.

 

As long as he kept pressing himself against her, he could do whatever he wanted, at least in her mind.

 

As he lowered her at the waist, her eyes stayed locked on his, and he leaned in to kiss her chin. 

 

Then, she began singing yet again. 

 

“You gotta know that you're bringin' out the animal in me. Let's get physical.”

 

His left hand moved from her shoulder and slid leisurely down to the side of her stomach to where his right hand was. When both hands were in position, he picked her up easily, letting their bodies stay touching as he did so.

 

When he brought her hips close to his face level, he silently asked her to trust him again. She nodded.

 

Moving his hands lower down to her waist, he let Rey’s top half fall backward slowly before he began moving in circles. 

 

Rey thought that being picked up and swung between his legs was exhilarating. It was nothing to this. She felt as though she were free-falling down from a great height, and he was there to catch her.

 

All of the world around them was a blur as she swung around, arms spread out loosely as she embraced the air swirling around her. 

 

In that moment, she felt free. She was soaring to new heights, the likes of which she had never thought possible. 

 

All too soon, his hands were moving upward, and he gently put her back on the ground. Thankfully, he was smart and kept her close, since her legs hadn't quite recovered. 

 

When she nodded she was ready, he led her through several more turns, and then the song ended.

 

Both were breathing heavily until they heard the cheers and loud applause around them. That made Rey cling to Ben tighter than ever, and he loved every second of it.

 

As the song changed to “Don't Stop Believen’", Poe, Finn, and Rose approached the still-frozen pair.

 

“Just so you know, you two are amazing together,” gushed Rose. 

 

“Yeah. I though the video last night was something. This is better; I took the liberty of posting it on YouTube for you. You're welcome,” said Poe with a wink.

 

“I can't wait for the day when you two are famous,” said Finn proudly. “It won't take long.”

 

They departed after that, and a large circle formed for the second-to-last song of the night.

 

“I think I could get used to this,” stated Rey, echoing Ben's feelings from earlier.

 

“I want to do this every day with you,” he said. “I don't care if we're paid to do it or not, just so long as we're together.”

 

“Agreed. Plus, I was reading online that your dancing season only takes up part of the year. What if we did both, doing the wedding circuit in the off-season?” she asked seriously. 

 

“Yes,” he affirmed, his smile huge and warm, “let's try it.”

 

“Great. Let's join the others for this song. It's another group favorite, and you're going to be spending a lot more time with them going forward,” she said with authority.

 

Ben let himself be dragged into the circle, and he laughed as Rey joined in with Finn and Rose to do an over-the-top air guitar session. 

 

All around him, everyone sang, some more off than others, but everyone was smiling and having a good time. 

 

It was so different from what he was used to in crowds. Here, no one was trying to use him, or cared that he was famous. He was just Ben, a new friend that they welcomed because of Rey.

 

Rey was everything joyful and hopeful as she made the best of the new circumstances of her life, and she forgot about being sad every time she looked at Ben. He knew and understood her pain, and he wanted her, almost as desperately as she wanted him.

 

It didn't matter that she was tired; she had only one goal for after that party, with Ben Solo taking a central role in it.

 

When the song ended, Rey made a beeline for Ben, putting her arms around him at once before laying her head against his chest.

 

“Last song of the night, Ben. You're mine.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” he said with a satisfied grin. “Let's make this one memorable.”

 

He started leading her as she sang along at first. Then she realized that he didn't know the song, and she sighed in frustration. 

 

“How can I even show you how I feel with music when you don't know anything? We're going to make you well acquainted with pop music going forward,” she announced.

 

“Is that so? And what does this song imply?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Well, it might have to do with what happens after this dance….”

 

“Meaning?” he asked, pulling her against him.

 

“I seem to recall that you agreed to give me private dance lessons last night. I'd like to take you up on those after this,” she said, biting her lip and sliding her free hand down his chest.

 

A shiver coursed through him, and he had to work hard to maintain even breathing. His voice couldn't quite hide his interest and excitement. 

 

“Did you have a specific dance in mind?”

 

“Yes. Lap dances,” she said with a wink, earning a choking noise from him. “I need  _ lots  _ of practice performing a lap dance. I was hoping you could help.”

 

Her hand stopped over his heart, and he knew his heart was beating faster.

 

Rey pulled one of his hands over to a corresponding part of her chest, and he felt her erratic breathing and racing heart. Yes, she felt it, too.

 

Getting on her tippy toes, Rey leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss hungrily, and for several moments, they forgot about dancing and breathing.

 

When they finally pulled away, both were breathing heavily. 

 

“What's the name of this song?” he asked curiously as he listened to the refrain.

 

Rey grinned triumphantly and got next to his ear before she replied, the song ending at the same moment.

 

“Take Me Home Tonight.”

 

“Then why are we still here? Any preference for where we go?”

 

“Yours,” she said breathlessly, kissing him again.

 

“Get out of here, you two!” shouted Finn. “You've both earned it.”

 

“And check out that new video of you two. I think it's already getting more hits than last night's was,” said Poe happily.

 

“Thank you!” called Rey as she was bridal-carried from the room.

 

“Well, at least we know who's getting married next,” said Rose dryly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have taken ballroom dancing and salsa classes before, but my knowledge of swing dancing is strongest. I tried to focus on that as a result.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. If there is a lot of people who actually like this shameless excuse for writing dancing scenes and making eighties references, then I'd probably write a chapter of them dancing at the wedding reception. Otherwise, I'm quite content with it as is.


End file.
